Reclamation Agents
"We are a single body, with no allegiance to anyone but ourselves. We offer one, simple service to all of our clients - we will cross contested jurisdictions for you, find who or what you’re looking for, and bring it back to you in the condition requested. Simple. Elegant. No one knows who hires us, but everyone knows they can trust us to get the job done, and we can guarantee that because our agents are guided by one principle, one code. What is that code?" "The Warrant is all." - Turin, RAC Officer Background The Reclamation Apprehension Coalition, commonly called “The RAC”, is an independent organization that operates in several star systems throughout the J Star Cluster and licenses, governs, and disciplines Reclamation Agents. Welcome to the Worlds of Killjoyshttp://www.syfy.com/blog/welcome-to-the-world-of-killjoys In the Quad, the RAC's local headquarters is a RAC Cruiser, which is also referred to as The Rack. Reclamation Agents (Killjoys) Reclamation Agents, known as Killjoys across The Quad, are multidisciplinary professionals who are licensed to pursue specific types of Warrants throughout the galaxy. They have broad authority within the narrow window of Warrant Enforcement, but no power or interest in local laws. Very skilled and highly competitive, Killjoys work in a regulated occupation, with specific rules and harsh consequences for breaking them. Killjoys themselves have only one rule: “The Warrant is All”. Reclamation Agents and the law *Local law enforcement are prohibited from obstructing warrants, however they are not obligated to provide any assistance either. *Reclamation agents must make physical contact with a prisoner in order to have custody. Projectile weapons count as physical contact. *Killjoys have considerable leeway in the use of force in pursuit of warrants.Bangarang *Relations between the RAC and Company security are often strained, and Company jail is a dangerous place for any rogue killjoy who gets arrested.One Blood Types of Warrants Standard warrants: *''Level 1 Warrant: Reclamation Warrants *Level 2 Warrant: Transfer Warrants *Level 3 Warrant: Apprehension (Live) Warrants *Level 4 Warrant: Apprehension (Living or Dead) Warrants *Level 5 Warrant: Apprehension (Dead) Warrants Other types of warrants: *Claim and Clear Warrant'' - C&C Warrants allow Killjoys to salvage abandoned vessels.A Glitch in the System *''Hostage Exchange Warrant'' - A derivative of the Level 2 warrant, Killjoys are hired to exchange a prisoner for a hostage.The Sugar Point Run *''Black Warrant'': A competitive warrant where several teams are sent against a single target. This warrant can be set at any level, and the level may change during the execution of the warrant.One Blood Warrants range in difficulty and danger and not every Killjoy can pursue every Warrant. A Killjoy must have achieved a rank equal to or above that of the Warrant they intend to chase. To apply for higher level Warrants the Killjoys must prove themselves and rise in rank, much like the military. Level 6 Agents It is rumored that top Killjoys are recruited or taken into a special training program on Arkyn to become Level 6 Agents.One Blood A few agents go missing each year and rumors say that they have been forced into the Level 6 program. When asked, the RAC will say that the agents have been transferred out of the Quad or died on active duty.Escape Velocity Top Killjoys in the Quad *Dutch *John Jaqobis *D'avin Jaqobis *Fancy Lee (Level 6 Agent, who was ultimately "cleansed") *Big Joe *Spider Drakos *Mammoth Man *Rygar Brothers *Prinde Other RAC employees *Bellus Haardy (warrant broker, previously a Killjoy) *Turin (Senior Officer) *Captain Cardiff (Senior Officer) *Captain Fahruk (Senior Officer) *Khlyen (Senior Officer, Level 6 Agent Black Root) *Najik (Officer, assistant to Khlyen) *Banyon Grey (Senior Officer) *Suspicious Man (Level 6 Agent) *Keera Dean (Officer, testing and recruitment) *Paulo (RAC Agent) *Tania (RAC Agent) * Deena (RAC Agent) * Sabine (RAC Agent, Level 6 Agent, Black Root) * Flik (RAC Agent) * Zeph (RAC Laboratory Technician) * Benji Fuchs (RAC Laboratory Technician) * McAvoy (RAC Laboratory Technician) References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Characters Category:Organizations Category:The Quad Category:Reclamation Agents